Rebirth Of Soul
by Petpet
Summary: A story about an oc, Might be finished soon, some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth Of Soul**

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so don't be to tough.

I don't own bleach, and if you have any suggestions or anything tell me.

**Chap. 1: Bankai!**

You woke up, once again you had slept in, as you hurried to get dressed you felt kind of weird, you felt something ominous in the air. You rushed out of your bedroom and began to run towards your office. Suddenly you heard a roar coming from seemingly nowhere. You turned to see a white figure that looked exactly like you, wearing a white uniform instead of a black one. "In a hurry are we?" The inner hollow sneered, "What's wrong? Didn't you get enough sleep?" .

You had been an outcast ever since you had went on a mission and had been ambushed by a hollow. You were unable to kill the hollow, who had shattered your zanpakto, and were forced to absorb him, giving you incredible intelligence and strength, but if you got angry you would lose control and the hollow would take over, and you would kill anyone around you. Because of this you had few friends, you tried to protect others from yourself. Your Zanpakto had changed too, it had became a reverse-edged sword .

"Beat it, Zure" You yelled, slashing at the hollow with your Zanpakto, Ryotsuki. As you were swiping at him, you did not look where you were going and ran into the entrance to your office. As you fell on your backside you saw the door open, It was your captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, "Sorry I am late Captain Toushirou, sir."

"You have a mission, Kai , a hollow was seen around the human world, and you are the only soul reaper around here that can use your shikai, everyone else is on a mission." He said cooly as you stood, pushed up your glasses, and brushed the dust off of your uniform.

"Yes sir." you said obediently, you knew your place too well to complain.

Suddenly a gate appeared behind you, you had not seen this gate much before, It still surprises you. You did not visit the human world much, you were a young soul reaper, and you could lose control too easy. As you opened the gate with your Zanpakto, you felt a rush, as though a gust of wind had blown behind you. You turned around to see a bleak canyon. "Kinda dull here, but I don't see a hollow..." You muttered. Suddenly a gigantic hollow appeared behind you, you turned to see the biggest hollow you have ever seen, a menos hollow! You have only seen them in illustrations and only heard of them in legends!

You drew your Zanpakto and cried out " Roar Ryotsuki!". Suddenly your sword grew into a spear with a reverse-edged blade on each side. The power of your Zanpakto's shikai was that one blade, which had a blue guard, could freeze anything it cut, while the other side, with a red guard, could set fire to anything. You then jumped at slashed at the menos with the ice blade, covering it's mid-section with ice. This only seemed to aggravate the menos, as it broke the ice with hardly any effort. You then tried to break its mask with the fire blade, only to leave a blackened scratch. As you landed the menos attacked, you could hear the bone crack as the menos broke your arm.

"Stay Calm," you had to repeat over and over as you dodged more attacks, you knew that if you lost control that you would not be able to regain it. You would go mad and remain a hollow. You dodged until you got out of the hollow's reach. Then you heard the voice of your hollow, "Well, why don't you let me kill him, I can give you the power you need!"

"I can defeat him on my own, with no help from you!" you told the hollow-you, while you gripped your broken arm. Suddenly, the menos grabbed you and lifted you up, you could not cut your way out. You knew the menos was about to kill you and absorb your powers, and there was nothing you could do.

"So this is how it ends, you are worthless," said a voice that came from your zanpakto, as a huge black dragon with a crescent moon on it's forehead appeared from your zanpakto, "you do not deserve to live if this is the best you can do with my power!"

"Ryotsuki, what am I supposed to do, I cannot defeat a menos! Give me more power so that I can win!" You asked of the spirit of your Zanpakto.

"Do you think that power is all that you need?! You should know better than that, power only leads to wanting more power, until you destroy yourself. To grow stronger means to know how to use power." the giant dragon told you.

"I will not die!" you screamed as strength flowed over you. "Bankai! Cut open the black sky, Ryotsyukomi!"Your Zanpakto then disappeared, as two spears appeared in the air and a katana appeared in your hand. The spears floated in the air, moving independently of you, until they slashed the menos arm. As you got your arm free you slashed the hollows arm off. As soon as you landed you jumped up and decapitated the menos. As the body disintegrated, you ran out of energy and were forced to seal your zanpakto as you summoned a new gate to get back to the soul society. You had learned your bankai, and you were starting to control the hollow inside you. You were still an outcast, with only your misery to keep you company, but that was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth Of Soul**

I don't own bleach.(just in case you forgot)

**Chap. 2: Recovery**

After you had made it through the gate, you had collapsed after taking two steps. The battle had drained all of your spiritual power. You could barely keep your eyes open as members of squad four carried you to a hospital. As you lay in bed, you were reminded of the feeling of usefulness you had when you absorbed the hollow.

It was about a year ago. You had went on a mission with some of the Soul reapers of squad ten. It all seemed so routine. It was your first mission.

--Flashback--

It seemed like only yesterday I guess would be the proper cliche, but once again you had slept in, and had ran into the door to your office. You had met with the other members of your team, they too seemed like it was their first mission, the air was full of anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. They all just learned how to use their shikai, they were ready to use it in battle.

Because it was your first time in a real mission, you were up against a normal hollow. You thought you could take it in your sleep, you were the first student in your class to see the spirit of your zanpakto, Ryotsuki. Your were the first to unleash your shikai. This was before your blade was broken, it was sharp enough to cut anything, even it's sheath. It had way too much power until you could control it.

This was your first visit to the human world, and your first time seeing the gate. The gate looked like the entrance to a building, like a door with nothing behind it. As it opened you could see a town, a small town with nothing out of the ordinary. As you stepped through the door, you felt a gust of air, and as you turned around you could see that the gate had disappeared.

You were the leader of the mission. "Lets find this hollow so we can get back home. Lets show them how good we are." You said as the team looked for the hollow. You looked, but all you could find were corpses. "Behind you!" screamed one of your teammates as you turned. The hollow was hiding, masking itself as a corpse. You drew your sword, but before you could call your shikai the hollow reached a claw out, grabbed the blade of your Zanpakto, and smashed it to bits!

One of your teammates tried to help you, calling out they Zanpakto, but to no avail, the hollow attacked before he could even swing, you could hear the hollow's claw go through their flesh, as the other members of your team were killed, one by one, as the hollow devoured their powers. Then he turned to look back at you. There was nothing you could do, you thought you were going to die. Your zanpakto was in pieces, you stood no chance against this hollow! That is when you saw a bright light, enveloping you and the hollow. When you opened your eyes you did not see the hollow, but when you looked at your body, you saw a strange pattern, like the mask of a hollow, on your right shoulder.

When you got up, you saw that your entire team was dead. You managed to create a gate and opened it with the hilt of your broken Zanpakto.

--End Flashback--

You had blamed yourself for what had happened to the members of your team. You believed that it was your job to protect them, but you let them down. You wouldn't let anyone near you for months, until your captain got you to come out and train. By then your Zanpakto had recovered and you could see the spirit of Ryotsuki. You had been able to forgive yourself since then, but still preferred to go on missions alone.

As you lay in bed you started to recover, and you could tell that this feeling of regret, uselessness, and loneliness would fade soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebirth Of Soul**

RE: I don't own Bleach

**Chap 3: A Friend**

You were in the hospital for three days. When you finally got out, you couldn't wait to practice your bankai. If you could defeat a menos with no practice, imagine how powerful you will be with training.

"Time to practice. Bankai! Cut Open the black sky, Ryotsyukomi!" You called out. Suddenly your reverse-edged Zanpakto became a razor sharp katana and two circles appeared in the air. Suddenly four blades shot out of the circles. The bladed circles could attack independently, or you could control them mentally.

"Cool Bankai" someone behind you said.

"Who's there?" You inquired as you turned around. You saw a girl, about your age, wearing a Soul reaper uniform.

"I am Isis, squad ten, not a seated officer, though." She said matter-of-factly. "And you are the kid that killed the menos?"

"You heard about that? Wow, word spreads fast." You told her, pretty surprised.

"Lets test you abilities." She said as she drew a rose-red zanpakto. "Bloom Sakuraryo!" Suddenly her zanpakto started to glow. Two blades grew from the side of the hilt and the main blade grew longer and became a double-edged blade.

"What the..." you started as she charged. You suddenly thought, if you use your bankai you might injure her. You sealed your zanpakto and called out "Roar Ryotsuki!" All of a sudden your reverse-edged blade was covered in a bright, black light. It grew twice as long, into a spear with two reverse-edged blades on each side, one with a blue guard and one with a red guard.

You were able to dodge, but when you looked up all you could see were rose petals "Where did she go?" you muttered.

"Look out below" came a voice from above you. You jumped out of the way but were still wounded. She had cut a long scratch down your arm, if you had waited one more second your arm would be in two pieces. "This is the power of my zanpakto, the petals blind and confuse you." She told you as she disappeared again.

You started to panic, how could you defeat someone without seeing them? You tried to run out of the petals, but they were everywhere. You tried chopping and burning them, but whenever you destroyed one, two took it's place. You were doing your best to dodge, but you could barely block without your sight.

Suddenly you had an idea. You cried out "Bankai! Cut Open the black sky Ryotsyukomi!" As your bankai appeared you made the blades spin, blowing the petals away. You could see Isis, standing there, smiling.

"Nice idea, but still not enough to win!" she yelled at you as she jumped into the air again. She was right, your energy was spent, you could barely move, you had to focus on keeping enough energy to keep your bankai. As she slashed, you just barely got out of the way, you had to seal your zanpakto. Then you slashed her with your reverse-edged blade, knocking her down.

You quickly started to hold her down. She dropped her zanpakto and told you, "Good fight, I lost fair and square. Can I get up now?"

As you released her you saw that she was injured, your bankai must have cut her when it blew away the petals. Her leg was bleeding. You instantly tore some cloth off of your uniform and wrapped it around the wound. "Are you okay to walk?" you asked.

"Yeah," she said as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down.

"Here let me help you, I can carry you to the hospital." You told her as you picked her up on your back.

"Thanks. I don't even know your name." She told you as you carried her.

"My name? It's Kai." you informed her.

When you got to the hospital, she asked you "Do you want to train again later?"

You told her " Yeah, but don't surprise me like that again." You had found a good friend, you were no longer alone in your misery, now you could begin to live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebirth Of Soul**

RE: I don't own Bleach(come on, you can't have forgotten already)

**Chap 4: Training**

After about a week Isis was out of the hospital and started training with you again. You had both gained the power to summon the spirits of your Zanpakto as physical beings, your Ryotsuki was a huge black dragon with a white crescent moon on it's forehead, and Sakuraryo, a red dragon with flowers covering it's body. You were still the only one that could use your bankai, but you still lost many of your training battles.

You heard a knock at your door and got up to answer it. "What do you want? I was in the middle of a nap." you snapped, rubbing your eyes.

"Nice to see that you can relax while your working." Captain Toushirou told you, as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Sorry captain Toushirou, sir." you quickly stated.

"Here is your next mission, a hollow has been killing all the soul reapers sent to investigate it. You will be the leader of a team..." Your captain told you.

"No teams, I can handle it myself!" you interrupted.

"...No you can't," continued Hitsugaya, "you will be on a team of three, you, Isis, and Matsumoto. She is the second strongest soul reaper here at the moment, and you and Isis work well together, along with the fact both of you have mastered your shikai."

"All right, but where are we going? And what kind of hollow can kill a soul reaper?" You asked

"No clue, its not like we can ask those who have fought it, can we." Your Captain replied. "You are going to a mountainous region, it seems like a serial killer died and became a hollow. Be careful on this mission." Hitsugaya warned.

"No problem my captain, I will do my best." You promised.

After about an hour everyone was at the gate. You had a plan, you and Isis would fight the hollow while Matsumoto would hide and provide backup and intelligence gathering. Suddenly you heard an ear-splitting roar, "What do you want, Zure?" you muttered at the hollow-you.

"Nothing much, just want to see how you do on the mission, after all if you die, I die too. Just think of me as insurance, if you need my help I can keep you alive, but I can't promise anything about your friend..." He said with an evil grin. "And I think I would like to meet this hollow. Serial killers are right up my alley. Hey, maybe if I befriend him he won't kill you." The hollow joked.

"Okay, lets move out." you said to the members of your team as you opened the gate with your zanpakto. You stepped out, only to misstep and roll down the hill, landing on your face. "Owww!" You screamed as you spit a rock out. As you checked to make sure your glasses weren't broken you told your team "Watch your step!"

You and Isis were walking along when you heard a cry for help. You started running towards a clearing when you saw a black ash covering everything. You bent down, picking up a blade of grass. "It is burned to a crisp, like there was a fire, but everything around this valley is covered in snow. This must be the work of that hollow."

You suddenly turned around, suddenly the hollow appeared. "What, more snacks? When will you soul reapers learn?" The hollow sneered. As it started to laugh maniacally. "You are what they send to fight me, I, who have killed and eaten the souls of countless soul reapers and hollows alike?"

You drew your zanpakto and cried out "Roar Ryotsuki!" as your blade changed into a double-edged spear with a blue and a red guard. You charged at the hollow, freezing the ground underneath it as it jumped into the air.

"Bloom Sakuraryo!" cried out Isis, who instantly covered the battlefield with petals, only allowing you and her to see what was going on.

"This is the best you can do?" yelled the hollow as it lifted up its claws and dug them into the earth. The hollow suddenly began digging, disappearing within a few seconds. "Your petals cannot affect what they cannot reach." it stated as it jumped out of the earth, cutting open Isis' leg and knocking her zanpakto away before burrowing back underground.

"Are you okay?" you cried out as you ran to her aid. You picked up her zanpakto and threw it to her as the hollow jumped out in front of you. "Time for you to die!" You yelled at the hollow as you swung your shikai. The air was licked in flames as you slashed open the hollow's leg.

"Nice shot, soul reaper," the hollow cried as it began to lick its wound, "but you will have to do better than that!" Then the hollow stood up on it's back legs and its claws grew to the sizes of a blade. "Now let me show you true power!" He cried out as you blocked its attacks with your zanpakto.

You could not keep this up forever. You were about to run out of energy and then you would stand no chance! You tried to fight back, but every time you so much as broke one of his nails it grew back, you knew you could not beat him with your shikai alone, so you cried out "Cut open the black sky, Ryotsyukomi!" As your bankai appeared the hollow backed away, digging underground. You hurried to help Isis, who was running over to help. "Can you still fight?" you asked.

"Yeah, I am okay." she replied. She then stated "How can we fight something underground, we can barely block his attack when he comes above ground, so we have to kill him before he attacks." You agreed, but how were you going to do it.

The you had an idea. You sealed your zanpakto, and cried out "Roar Ryotsuki!" again. Then you plunged one blade into the earth, freezing the surface, then you used the other blade to turn the rocks and dirt underground into lava, melting the hollow with it. The you saw the hollow jump out of the ground, only to be finished by Isis' zanpakto. "Good job, that was fun." you said as you, Matsumoto, and Isis opened the gate.

"This will teach me to sleep on the job again, I am going back to sleeping in at home," you thought to yourself as you began to tidy your office up, you were not alone, and now you were getting even stronger!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebirth Of Soul**

RE: I don't own Bleach.(for the fifth time)

**Chap 5: Awakening**

It was a normal day, once again you had slept in and ran into the door to your office. It had been about a week since your last mission. You were forced to find inventive ways to pass the time. You were now trying to make a tower of pens by placing them on top of one another. "Almost there," you whispered to yourself. Suddenly there was a loud knock at your door. Your pens all feel to the floor, one stabbing you in the foot.

As you hobbled over to the door you heard a familiar voice, "Hello, are you asleep again?" Isis yelled through the door.

"No, just stabbed myself in the foot," you said as you opened the door. She was wearing the usual soul reaper uniform, a black outfit with her zanpakto, Sakuraryo, on her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," you replied, "but why did you come here? Do you want to train? Isn't your leg still hurt?"

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to show you something, follow me!" She told you as she ran off.

"That's the best you can do?" you said as you caught up with her using flash steps.

"I was going slow to give you a chance to catch up." She yelled as she raced ahead of you. As you raced neck and neck you came to the clearing where you trained. Isis then pulled out her zanpakto and cried out "Bankai! Cover the earth with roses, Sakuraryo!" Suddenly her rose-red zanpakto changed, engulfing itself in a bright light. Vines came from the hilt, wrapping around her arm and growing into four pairs of pink wings on her back. Her zanpakto's blade also changed, becoming twice as long and split into two. "Well, how does it look?" She asked you as she rose into the air.

"Wow, what is its power?" You inquired as she flew in circles around you.

"Remember the petals that my shikai uses? This blade can summon bladed ones and vines out of the earth." She answered.

"Hey, do you want to try it against my bankai?" You asked as you pulled out Ryotsuki and cried out, "Bankai! Cut Open the black sky Ryotsyukomi!" Suddenly your reverse-edged blade grew into a katana and two circles appeared as blades shot out of them.

You knew you were not going to win on the ground, so you called on one of the bladed circles, turned it sideways, and jumped on top of it to get in the air. As you tried to catch your balance you saw that she was not using the petals as she had before, she used them as a shield, moving around her like they were stuck in a breeze. You them tried to charge, slashing at her, but then the bladed petals got in the way, making your attacks useless.

As you moved back you tried to think of a plan, the petals would spread apart if you attacked with your other bladed circle, but then you would still have to worry about her blades if you made it through the other cloud of petals.

You were going to take a big risk, but you had a plan. You charged Isis head-on. You made your second bladed circle attack her from behind, as you saw the petals stop the attack you jumped down and the bladed circle you rode attacked from the side. You then swung Ryotsuki, knocking Isis to the ground with you. As you stood she smiled as she rose her hand a vines covered your legs and arms, you could not move an inch. You dropped your Zanpakto in acknowledgment of defeat. "Not just cool looking, strong too." you told her as she released you and you both sealed your zanpakto.

As you turned around you saw a soul reaper coming towards you. "Hello, Kai and Isis?" He asked as he grew closer.

"Yes, what do you want?" You asked, still tired from your training.

"You have a mission, you two have to report to Captain Toushirou immediately." The messenger said as he hurried to catch his breath.

You and Isis hurried to your captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Both of you arrived at the same time, "This time we have a mission for you, especially you, both of you have your bankai and can control it. You will head to the world of the hollows, a soul reaper at the academy messed up a gate to the human world and his entire team is lost. Of course you know that this means that you will have to hide and keep to the shadows." He told you.

"Yes sir, but how many were lost?" you asked.

"A squad of two." He replied.

"I see why you didn't want too many members on this team, fewer people means a smaller chance of being found, and that you choose us, because we have mastered our bankai. But how do we find them?" You asked.

"They still have their soul pagers, you can track them down and bring them back, alive, can't you?" You captain inquired.

"Yes sir, we will be ready in one hour." You answered.

An hour later you and Isis stood at the gate to the hollow world. As you stepped through all you could see a bleak desert filled with white sand. As you tried to find where the other team was you kept having the feeling that someone or something was watching you but every time you turned around you didn't see anything. "Let's hurry this up so that we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." you said, making sure to whisper so that only Isis could hear you.

As you came closer to the signal, you felt more and more like something was wrong, why had you not seen a single hollow? You felt like you were walking into a trap. As you came closer to the signal you saw a pair of bodies, dressed in a black uniform, you had found them! As you rushed over to see if they were okay you heard a sinister laugh. "I told you it was a good idea to keep those two alive, now we have a feast on our hands!" you heard as a large group of hollows appeared out of the shadows.

"There are at least fifty of them," you told Isis as one that looked like a bird attacked from above, catching Isis off guard. As she fell to the ground you thought the hollow had killed her.

"Aww, sorry, did we hurt your friend?" cried the hollow as he prepared to attack.

"You will DIE for this!" You cried out as your body was engulfed in a pitch black flame. Suddenly your face was covered in a white mask and your zanpakto changed into a more demonic form, with the hilt taking the shape of a pair of bat's wings, growing five times as large, and becoming pitch black. The razor sharp edge returned to it's usual side and became a blood-red. The hollow was taking over! You were filled with rage and bloodlust as you lost control. The black flame wrapped around you and your zanpakto, as the hollow took over your Ryotsuki it was replaced with the Yureiryo, the zanpakto your hollow could create from the powers of the soul reapers he absorbed, instead of purifying hollows it destroyed them entirely and stole their powers. " Murder them all! Yureiryo!" You cried out as the blade split into two and the black flames wrapped around your arms and grew into flaming wings.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" The hollow yelled as it attacked.

"No, it is supposed to KILL you!" you yelled as you slashed the hollow in two, smiling as the blood washed over you. You used you new powers to kill every hollow around you, relishing in their pain, death, and blood.

--In The Meantime--

You opened your eyes, everything was black. You realized that you were inside your soul, and that the hollow had taken over, your anger and grief over Isis' death made it possible. You then saw the spirit of your hollow, looking as though he was having the time of it's life. You then saw the spirit of your zanpakto, the huge black dragon with the crescent moon on its forehead named Ryotsuki. You realized that if you did not regain control over your body you would remain a hollow. You then asked Ryotsuki what you should do, he replied, "You need to defeat your hollow in battle, only then can you regain control."

You were worried that you could not defeat him, and when you drew your zanpakto it looked like it would break in two if it was hit. "What is wrong?" You asked.

"You are to worried about losing, there is one of him and one of you, the more you fear him the more of an advantage he has. Calm down, you are in charge here, this is your soul." Ryotsuki told you.

"Okay, let's go Zure!" you said as you began to gather all your power. "Bankai! Cut Open the black sky Ryotsyukomi!" You cried out as you summoned your bankai. You charged at the hollow, but he just flew out of the way. He still had his shikai, but you had a bankai!

"What, now you want back in control? Too bad, I kind of like this power. Time for you to die!" cried out the hollow-you. He then slashed at you as black flames shot out of his Yureiryo. You jumped out of the way as the flames hit the ground. Then you started to gather all of your spiritual pressure in the edge of your zanpakto, making it twice as sharp. It was so sharp that it could cut a shockwave in the air, making your swing go on for miles!

"Here goes nothing!" you yelled as you swung.

Your hollow looked at you like you were mad. "What is that supposed to do.." he said before the shockwave reached him and slashed one of his wings off. As he fell to the ground you jumped up and attempted to decapitate him, but he moved his Yureiryo in the way, but it was no match for your Ryotsuki! As your zanpakto cut through his sword and him, you suddenly saw that he moved, and you only cut his arm off. The hollow started laughing, "I guess you were more powerful, I will surrender control, for now..." You hollow said menacingly as he disappeared into the shadows.

You sealed your zanpakto and gained control of your body, but know Isis was dead! And you thought your mission was a failure, but then you heard a voice, "Kai, are you okay? Kai!" cried out Isis, who was only knocked unconscious by the flying hollows attack.

"Isis, You're okay!" you yelled as you got up and gave her a big hug, "I thought you were dead..."

"I am fine, but we had better get back before more hollows come." She told you as you stood up. "Those kids are okay too, nothing a few days in the hospital won't fix." She said as you both carried them to the gate.

As you stepped back into the soul society you were extremely relieved, you can control your hollow, and Isis was alive, nothing could be better. You could now go back to a normal life, one filled with friends and laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebirth Of Soul**

RE: I don't own bleach, but you should know that.

**Chap 6: Love Blooms**

You woke up, it has been three days since you had fought your hollow, Zure, and you had felt more like yourself since, for one thing, the mark on your shoulder had gotten smaller. You were putting on the standard soul reaper uniform when you noticed that today had been marked on your calender. "Wow, it's my day off, what am I going to do today?" you asked yourself, as you laid back.

While you were sitting at the edge of your bed you heard a knock at your door, it was Isis, "Hey, are you up yet?" She yelled through the door.

"Yeah, hold on for a minute," you told her as you finished getting dressed and put on your glasses. "Just putting on my glasses," you explained as you opened the door. "So, what do you want to do today?" you asked her, since you and her both had nothing to do.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe we can train, or we could try something else..." She said as you started to eat an apple you had brought with you for breakfast.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" you asked as you saw a sly smile show on her face.

"She turned to you and said quietly, "Do you want to go on a date?" You nearly choked on a bite of apple.

"What?" you said as you tried to catch your breath.

"You know, a date, a restaurant or something like that. What's wrong?" She asked as you started to blush, trying to hide it by taking another bite of apple.

"Uh, nothing, sure, how about that new restaurant that opened up, I heard that they are pretty good," you said as you tried to look calm and collected.

"That new ramen shop? How about we have a picnic?" She suggested.

"Sure, I know how to cook, I can bring the food and the blanket and stuff, but where are we going to go?" you asked.

"How about that mountain over where we practice, there is a valley there." She suggested, while you finished your apple.

"Sure, uh, meet you there I guess," you managed to get out before running home to find something to cook. You had stopped at the market and picked up all kinds of foods. You had saved up about half a years salary and spent most of it. The markets were almost stripped bare. "What did I get myself into," you told yourself as you tried to find a cookbook, "I can't cook, I burned water the last time I tried to make tea!"

You picked up an old dusty book and tried to clean it off. You blew the dust off, the book looked thousands of years old, it was the closest thing you had to a cookbook. You turned to the first page, it too was covered in dust, you tried to blow the dust away, but when you did the book disintegrated! You had no idea what you were going to do. "I have to calm down, she is only my friend," you told yourself.

Then you heard a sinister laugh, "Aww, making dinner for your sweetheart?" said the hollow you, as you started to blush you drew your sword, you had not seen him since your battle, you noticed his arm was still missing.

"What are you talking about, she is only my friend," you yelled at the hollow, keeping your sword pointed at him.

"Oh, is that all? Then why were you so happy to see that she was alive? You know that you have had feelings for her since you met her, I don't think you ever would practice so much just to get stronger...You're in love..." Zure said before backing up and disappearing into the wall.

"Well, now that he's gone I can try to cook something at least edible," you said as you sheathed your sword, "who am I kidding, I've eaten take-out for about a month and fruit for breakfast everyday, all I know how to cook is instant ramen!" You pulled out some of the stuff you bought and tried to start cooking.

--A few hours later--

"I'm here," you said as you went over to where Isis was waiting for you. You set up the picnic and sat down. Isis was wearing a kimono covered in pictures of roses, you never noticed she was so cute.

"Wow, you sure did cook a ton of stuff, how much did you buy?" Isis asked as she looked at all the food you had brought, you could barely carry it all.

"Really, did I bring too much?" you asked, trying not to blush.

"No, it's fine, let's eat," Isis said, smiling.

About thirty minutes later you and Isis were stuffed, It was night. You stood up and asked "Hey, do you want to train?"

"No thanks, how about we sit here and take a nap, under the stars, just you and me, it's really romantic here tonight." Isis suggested, as she laid back and stared at the stars. You sat next to her and stared at the stars. As you looked at Isis you saw that the light from the stars was casting a glow over her, you had never felt this way before, was Zure right? Were you in love?"

Then Isis noticed you staring at her, " The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" she asked as you tried to act like you were looking at the sky.

"Uh, yeah, beautiful..." you said as zure appeared next to you. You tried to ignore him, but to no avail.

"Aww, what's wrong?" why don't you tell her how you feel, If you want me to I will," the hollow joked. Then he disappeared, laughing hysterically.

"I can't tell here how I feel, what if she doesn't return my feelings? I don't want to ruin our friendship..." you thought to yourself. "But I don't think I can take this much longer, If I don't tell her now I may never get another chance. Okay, here it goes," You thought to yourself.

"Isis, I have something very important to tell you," you started

"Oh, What?" she asked, sitting up.

"Isis, I l-love you." you said, stuttering a little.

Isis just smiled and said, "I love you too." and gave you a passionate kiss. Then you both fell asleep under the starry sky.


End file.
